I am Number Eleven
by Ferus Caballus
Summary: There is another Loric on Earth besides 4-10. She is Number Eleven. The additional one. She witnessed the war on Lorien. She escaped to Earth on a separate ship. She meets Five in Jamaica. Although she was not a part of the original ten elders, it's possible that she was to inherit the powers of Pittacus Lore, Lorien's ruling elder. Read to find out about her journey.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Lorien Legacy books, just a huge fan.**

_Once upon a time, I was an innocent child..._

Not anymore.

When I was eight (Earth years old), my beloved home Lorien had been attacked by the Mogadorians, a race so desperate to wipe us out, they would do anything.

The ten other Garde and their Cêpans had left this wreck of what's last of Lorien in two ships. Leaving me behind. Leaving everything they ever known behind. Just like that.

My Cêpan, Daniel, had managed to hide me in his underground lab. It was pretty well protected and sound proof but in my mind, I still heard the screams. I heard my friends yelling for their parents. I heard sobs. I heard my parents calling out my name. A tear trickled down my cheek. Daniel glanced at me and took my hand and took me to a section of his lab that he never showed me before. I saw my Chest sitting next to a large screen. Daniel paused for a moment, as if considering something, then pressed a button and something appeared on the screen. I gasped. It was Lorien. But it wasn't the Lorien I knew and loved. Dead bodies were scattered across the fields. Trees were pulled out of the land. Blood was everywhere. In front of the screen were two bloody kids around my age on the ground. Daniel let out a sob. I studied the faces closely and realized hey were his sons. We used to play with each other... I swallowed hard to keep myself from crying all over again. He lost his family and all of his friends to save me. I looked up and grasped onto his arm. Thank you, I said in my mind.

We left Lorien for Earth the very next day. Holding my Chest with both arms, I stared out of our ship. I will myself not to cry as I see what's left of Lorien again. Crying doesn't help. I will not cry.

Being in space wasn't very interesting, especially since I already learned about it at school. However, Daniel took this time to tell me about Lorien, Pittacus Lore, Legacies, about the Chest and other things I needed to know. I remembered a lot, for an eight year old

I was fascinated by Earth, though. It was so much larger than Lorien, but so much more dangerous. Daniel bought us a house in Juh-may-ka. It had a large back yard, and an even larger basement for training. Daniel home schooled me for 2 years and I developed my very first legacy on my 10th birthday. I could morph myself, and others into anything I wanted. Daniel was extremely proud of me, and I couldn't be happier. I wish my friends were here. I thought absentmindedly. Anyways, Daniel thought I was prepared for public school and he registered me at James Hill, a school down the street. He warned me to not stick out and reminded me what to do in case of an emergency. I also received a pre-paid phone under the name of Jenny Diaz.

"Alright, you got your phone?"

"Yep"

"What do you have in your bag?"

"5 days worth of dried fruit and energy bars, a knife disguised as a pen, an emergency kit, and typical school stuff."

"Alright, you know what to do if you think there's a Mog?"

"Yeah...I mean, yes."

"Okay, I think you're ready. Stay safe and don't stick out."

"I'm a fly on the wall."

I gave Daniel a hug and walked in to the school.

I easily made friends on the first day. Hopefully I didn't stand out. But after 2 years of having no friends and no one to talk to, you kinda have a lot to say. I went by Kaylee Johnson, my mom disappeared overseas and my dad is Aaron Johnson (A.k.a Daniel). Everything went normal, and for once, I felt like I wasn't a race being hunted down by crazy monsters.

One day, I was mimicking Mrs. Baker, my math teacher, in front of my friends, when I felt a burning sensation on my right leg. My ankle shot out in front of me and I felt as if it were burning in an oven. I yelped and my friends helped take me to the nurse. At the same time, a boy from my class, Jamal, was also taken to the nurse because his ankle was hurt. He eyed me strangely and we limped inside to the nurse's office.

"My, what happened?"

I stared down. A scar. Number One was dead. I glanced at Jamal's ankle. A scar identical to mine. We stared at each other. He's a Loric, too?A million thoughts ran through my head as I sat there dumbly.

The nurse decided to send us home after she taped an ice pack on top of the scars.

I ran ahead to inform Daniel what had happened when Jamal called, "Wait!

_End of Chapter One_

Please review. This is my first fanfiction and it would mean a lot to me


	2. Chapter 2

Still new to ... Trying to find my way around here...

Chapter 2:

I turned around. Jamal looked around nervously and said in a voice barely above a whisper,"I know you're a Garde too. I'm Number Five."

I opened my mouth to speak when Daniel came out of the house.

"Kaylee! Why aren't you at-"His eyes drifted to Jamal. "Who are you?"In a low but clear voice, Jamal replied, "I am Number Five." and showed us his pendant. Daniel gasped and looked around. "Come in"

After some explaining, Five told us that he lives with his Cêpan, Kentra, or "Bill". We skipped school the next day to greet Bill, who told us that they moved here from Australia a week ago. The next day, Five and Bill move in with us so we would have company and be able to train with each other.

Daniel decided to home-school us after a couple of days of missing school. It was pretty boring without my friends at James Hill, but at least Five and Bill were there.

Training was my favorite part of the day. Five kept boasting about how he had externa and flight but pretty soon, I developed legacies too. I also had externa, but I could shape-shift into living creatures as well as non-living. Even though I didn't have flight, I still had anti-gravity, which allowed me to walk on any surfaces, like ceilings, walls and over water. It was exciting, because I knew I was a step ahead to be able to defeat the Mogadorians.

Over 5 years, we both developed telekinesis, telepathy, and enhancements. (I also have invisibility and the ability to transfer legacies, beat that, Five! )However, Two also got killed. That means there's only nine of us left. We have to be on guard.

Life was finally "normal" and I was content. But of course, it would never last long. On Five's sixteenth birthday, Bill got extremely sick of some Earth disease. We rushed him to the hospital immediately.

The nurse whispered something into the doctor's ears and left. The doctor glanced at Bill, who was breathing unevenly and approached us.

"We have tried our best, but he can't be saved. This is a very severe disease.

"He can't... Bill..." Five took Bill's hand. "Please..."

The doctor gazed at Five in an almost sympathetic way, but it was quickly replaced by a cold, empty stare. "I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do." He walked out of the room. The hospital suddenly felt extremely cold and large. The three of us stared at Bill's body in silence.

Five let out a sob.

"Five..." Bill wheezed. Then his eyes drifted to us." Daniel...Eleven...Take care of him...Lorien can still be saved..." He voice trailed away and his body dissolved into sparks.

We gasped. I suddenly felt empty all over. It wouldn't be the same without his cheery jokes and all his help in training. I turned to Five,who was too shocked to say anything. "Bill..." He reached for a piece of paper left in the sheets and put it in his pocket. "I love you..." He whispered. "You were the father I never had."

Suddenly, flames exploded where Bill's clothes were. Daniel's eyes widen and yelled for me to , I turned around to see a large figure looming over me. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide, but I was frozen.

"Well, lookie here"

_Mogadorian, _I thought angrily and charged at him with my dagger. The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

_End of Chapter Two_


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally came to, my head was throbbing and my arm was bruised. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Daniel?"I called weakly.

"He's down here," Five yelled back.

I stumbled out of my room and started down the stairs when all of a sudden, my vision grew blurry and my head felt like it weighed a ton. I felt myself lurch forward. Two arms caught me. "Whoa.'' Five steadied me and Daniel came into the room holding a bag and my bracelet-that-turns-into-an-indestructible shield. Five turned to me.

"Hey. You feeling better?"

"My head feels awful"

"Here", He tossed me a healing stone. I pressed it against my forehead, and the pain melted away. "Thanks."

He tossed Five a bag.

"You two go to the car. I'll be right there"

"Car?What car?"

Five chuckled and shoved me lightly to the front door. "C'mon. Explanation _later_."

"Okay..."

He got into a dull gray Ford and gestured for me to come.

"Wow." I mentally roll my eyes at myself. The car may not look like much outside, but on the inside, it had everything. It had bullet proof walls and windows and lots of gadgets all over. I wouldn't be surprised if it was able to turn into a helicopter. I wondered briefly what happened back there in the hospital, but I was sure that Mog was dead. _Great, thousands more to go. _

Five slides inside and starting looking out the window. I frowned slightly, knowing he was think about Bill.

_I'm sorry about Bill, Five. I really am._

_I know._

I turned the other way as Daniel came in. He glanced at us and passed us a box. After he saw our confused faces, he muttered, "Colored contacts," and started the engine.

Gee, that explains a lot. We put them on awkwardly. "What's next, dyed hair," I asked jokingly but one look at his serious face, and I knew it was coming. Not that I really minded. I wasn't like those other girls worrying about hair all day.

After a day of driving, we stayed overnight at a motel. It wasn't fancy, but it was a place to stay at least.

When we were there, we dyed our hair blonde. Blonde hair and green eyes. It was another identity. I frowned. Bye, Kaylee Johnson.

Daniel cleared his voice. "Eleven. Five. We're going to have new identities now. We'll stay here for a week or so, and then we will move to America. I will be Alexander Chase, Five will be Thomas Chase and Eleven will be Elizabeth Chase. I'll make all the documents today. Try to get some sleep." Elizabeth doesn't sound all that bad. I won't be used to called Five "Thomas", or Daniel, "Alexander", though. I snickered under my breath after Daniel left the room.

"ALEXANDER?!" We burst in laughter. Five let out a loud guffaw.

"What came to his mind? Elizabeth?"

" Shut up, Thomas"

Then we started laughing again.

We stopped laughing when Daniel, no wait, Alexander, stuck his head out with my Chest in his arms. He arched an eyebrow at us and walked back into the next room.

I was about to make a snide joke to Five when I realized he was frowning. I playfully punched his arm. "What's wrong, Tom."

Instead of shooting the joke back, he kept frowning.

"Hey Eleven?'

"Yeah?"

"You know about the charm?"

"What charm? The one with the pendant and the scars and stuff"

"Yeah. And stuff."

I eyed him strangely. How come he's mentioning this all of a sudden?

He looked at me. Green contacts, I thought randomly.

" We would be protected if we stayed away from each other."

" What kind of a charm is that?" I grinned, hoping that it was a joke, but the look in his eyes...

I immediately frowned.

" We shouldn't be living together. All the Garde , including us, will be vulnerable."

" But you don't have Bill... How will you-"

He looked away.

" I don't know. All I know is that I shouldn't stay here with you guys."

I frowned and placed my hand on his shoulder.

" I'm Number Eleven. I'm not even part of the Ten Elders. That charm won't work on me. Heck, I don't even have an official pendant."

I pointed to a reddish blue pendant around my neck.

Five glanced at me and barely nodded. I patted his back. "Get some sleep."

I walked over to a small bed near the wall and plopped into bed. Drifting into sleep, I thought about the other Garde and their Cêpans.

**Really short this time.**

**I'll try Five's point of view next chapter. **

**Please review and stuff. Still new to this place. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and sat on the small bed. Rubbing my eyes, I got up and yawned. Five came in from the bathroom and grinned.

"Mornin'. How'd ya sleep?"

"Pretty well for being on the run. Where's Dan-ur... _Alexander?_"

"Ah... Packing."

"We're leaving already?Weren't we gonna stay for like a week "

He nodded and and threw my clothes at me. Aw, man. I kinda like staying at a motel...

"He got us a house in New Mexico."

"Oh...um... Okay."

He left the room while I changed.

Being in the car was _bor-ing_. Hours and hours of doing _nothing_. _Alexander_ suggested that we played a game, so we competed in externa. It was still boring cause I always beat Five. He always turn into rocks accidently. Tch, and he thinks he's so awesome.

We stopped at another motel today. Daniel-I meant Alexander, said we had to fly to America.

"Fly, like in plane-fly?"

"Elizabeth... We can't possibly go on a plane."

"But what about the car and stuff?"

"Don't worry about it."

He laughed. Okay, what is it that I don't know, now, I thought, irritated.

"Five rigged the car for me. That kid's a mechanic prodigy."

"Uh..."

My Cêpan chuckled again.

"It can transform into a vehicle for all terrains, now."

"Cool! Air, too?"

"He's working on that right now. But we're gonna need your invisibility, too."

With that, he left the room to help Five.

A while later, I heard boisterous roars of laughter inside their room, and couldn't help but feel just a little jealous. I mean, I'm glad Five's back to normal again, and Dan-uh, Alexander, was cheerier than he used to be, but I felt left out. Perks of living with guys for all my life on Earth. I rolled my eyes and kept packing.

Within an hour, Five and Alexander fixed up the "car" and it transformed into a plane. It was as long as the living room and there were 4 cramped seats. I watched in awe as Five showed me the secret rockets that it stored and the same features that the car used to have. Wow. This guy is a prodigy.

We lugged it out of the motel using my invisibility. Luckily it didn't make a loud sound. I was also aware of how the engines were completely silent, right after we took off. Immediately, Five started to brag about how fast he adjusted the car and all the awesome extras he put. Okay, he may be an awesome mechanic, but he's still Five. I rolled my eyes and stared outside.

_Five:_

After a few hours of flying, Alexander offered to fly while I took a nap. I agreed gratefully. My head was aching and my whole body was sore. _That's what you get for getting only two hours of sleep, Five._

I groaned and laid down next to Eleven. Glad there's more of us now. We need all the help we can get to defeat the Mogadorians. Smiling slightly, I shifted my body into a more comfortable position. The two scars on Eleven's ankle caught my eye. The first one was identical to mine, but the second scar above the first wasn't complete and it was slightly faded. I always wondered what that meant. She was probably just different. After all, there was never supposed to be an Eleventh Elder, right?

Not thinking much of this, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_I floated down onto solid ground, scratching my head. Where was I? All of a sudden, I felt a pain ripple across my ankle. Crying out, another shocking sensation spreaded out over my skin. Breathing deeply, I examined my throbbing ankle. Gasping in horror, I saw what I feared for 16 years of my life. The scars of One, Two, Three and Four embedded in my right ankle. No... When did this happen? I don't-_

_Suddenly, a roar filled the air. I whipped my head around to see a Mogadorian blowing down the wall, holding a whip in his hands._

_"Well, if it isn't Number Five..." The Mogadorian smirked and slashed the glowing whip toward me._

_I jumped and hurled rocks at him with my telekinesis. Bouncing off his armor, the rocks fell to the ground as the Mogadorian came closer and closer, his shadow looming over me. I felt my body freeze in fear._

_"Stay away from him!"_

_Eleven! I breathed in panic and relief at the same time._

_Eleven jumped up from somewhere behind me and kicked the Mogadorian's face. He landed backwards with a yell. Eleven grabbed my arm, a look of panic filling her face as she tugged me. I tried to run, but I just couldn't. She looked behind us, pulling at my arm in desperation. I wanted to cry, but it felt as if I were in a block of ice, unable to move at all._

_The Mog returned, slapping Eleven away. She crashed into the wall. What was happening? Where's her Cêpan? Where are we? A million thoughts ran through my head._

_"Thought you could hide forever, didn't you?" The Mogadorian's beady eyes drove itself into mine. He pulled out a dagger and then, darkness._

_I saw Eleven, with outstretched arms, trying to save me. I saw Bill, smiling and waving like he did when I attended school in Jamaica. I saw my dead Loriec family, pulling me in for a hug. Tears ran down my face. I'm surprised I could feel them... Then, I felt two arms shaking me. Huh? Wasn't I dead?_

_"Five! Five?"_

"Five! _Fi_-ve! Tom!"

"Huh?"

I blinked once, twice. Eleven was grinning above me. I no longer felt cold, but rather, heat! Where are we?

I jerked up, hitting Eleven in the head.

"Hey!" She pouted, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry. Where are we?"

"We're in New Mexico!" Alexander said up front. I sighed in relief. That was all just a dream, nothing more. I patted myself, making sure I really wasn't dead. That was probably the worst nightmare I ever had. Breathing in and out, I looked to the side of the plane and saw sand, sand and guess what? More sand...

"Where are we moving to?"

"Santa Teresa."

"Oh...uh...okay..."

I looked outside once more and sighed again. A new identity. I really was gonna miss Jamal Harris.


End file.
